Laxus Hates Visitors
by iatethedarknessflame
Summary: WARNING: contains LEMON! When he wakes up in the morning, there's only one thing on his mind. LaxusxOC. Laxus Lemon.


I shouldn't be surprised to find an empty bed when I wake up in the morning. From the angle of the light streaming through the square window above the bed, I can tell that I have soundly overslept. But it's not like I could have been up any earlier. I must've passed out, completely exhausted and eurphoric after having a little fun with her last night. In fact, the sheets are still sticky and some of it is dried on my stomach and other parts. That's nasty, no wonder she didn't stick around.

I roll out of bed and step right into the shower not having to worry about removing any of the clothes I'm not wearing. The sunlight through the thin fabric curtains is so strong that I don't even need to turn on a light as I stumble into the bathroom still groggy with sleep. I turn on the shower and the water hits me like a hail storm, jarring my senses alert. Thankfully, it quickly rises to the hot temperature I like and I begin to relax again. The savory smells of fresh cooked bacon and sausage waft into the small room and fester in the humid air. But I am hungry for something else.

I loiter under the hot water for longer than I need to, hoping that Emmaline will take a break from preparing breakfast and peek her head in. Her shinning gray eyes would grow huge and a small gasp would escape her soft lips as she'd admire the steam rolling off of my toned muscles. Her eyes would follow the trails of streaming water down my body and hungrily try to take me in all at once. Would I jump out of the shower to pin her to the bathroom floor? Or would I pull her in with me and wrestle with stripping her wet clothes? Either path would end the same way - her satisfying my hunger.

No such luck though. I have to step out before my skin wrinkles like an old man. No one wants to fuck with an old man.

The soothing shower leaves me feeling ready to tackle the day (and Em if she tries playing hard to get). I quickly dry off, desperate to get my hands on her again. After a moment, I decide to leave the towel wrapped around my waist. I don't want to be too direct in my approach. Besides, I like watching her reaction. No matter how many times she sees me naked, she is always delightedly surprised to see me emerge from the steaming bathroom in just towel. I don't know why it matters because it probably means I'm about to strip anyways. Whatever pleases the lady.

Unfortunantly, when I step into the living room, it isn't my girlfriend who is the first one I see. Or even the second. Or the freaking third. First thing I see is Freed's blushing red cheeks clashing with his ridiculous green hair. Then I see Elfman's hulking figure ducking under the light fixture. Then I see Lucy's big boobs taking up half of the arm chair she's sitting in. I finally locate Em through the sea of unwelcome faces. She's smiling apologetically at me but I return a what-the-fuck look. I had been so lost in planning what sort of kinky things we could get into in the kitchen that I had totally missed al of the commotion. Thank god I had opted for the towel.

I take attendance of which losers are overcrowding my living room. It's no surprise that Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen are here. They habitually show up unannounced and Emmaline makes it a habit of welcoming them with good graces. Evergreen had dragged Elfman with her, saying that they didn't spend enough time together. As if sharing a bed every night wasn't enough time (yeah, I went there). Elfman had been in the middle of an important, manly discussion with Mira so they continued it on the way here. Lisanna didn't want to be left out of the 'family event' and caught them just as they were leaving. She brought Natsu along to get in some much needed socializing (something she prescribed herself thinking he didn't get enough practice acting civil around people). Gray had a bone to pick with him and it couldn't wait so they argued all the way here over where Gray's missing shirt was. Lucy tagged along with them thinking that they were going on a job and she desperately needed rent money. She was being stalked by Juvia who was convinced that she was trying to steal her beloved Gray away to an intimate cabin in the woods. I'd make sure to give them all a shock later for interrupting a perfectly good morning.

Everyone just sort of stares at me not saying anything. I stare right back at them.

"I guess someone's not a morning person," Mira greets me too cheerfully.

I want to narrow my eyes at her but I realize if I try to narrow them any more I won't be able to see. I'm pretty sure she has a thing for me. And she hasn't lay off the subtle hints even when I came back to the guild proudly shoving my girlfriend in everyone's faces. But right now it isn't just her. I want everyone out of my sight.

"Babe, why don't you get dressed and come have some breakfast." Emmaline is trying her best to diffuse the tension in the air but I'm still prickling with annoyance.

I mutter some curses and turn back around into our bedroom. The door slams with enough force to shake the foundation of our log cabin and dispel some dust from the woodwork. My hard-on had effectively subsided with the shock of the interruption to my morning flow. I'm not saying we have morning sex every day. Only when either one of us is feeling frisky. And between the two of us, that's like five out of the seven days of the week.

We all just sit around telling out best stories about Fairy Tail adventures but I could care less. I had either been there, done something like it, or straight up don't give a shit. I have better things to do with my time than chit-chatting. Here's an obvious one: actually going out and doing the shit everyone keeps reveling about. Why don't we (they) all get up and go _do_ the jobs they keep talking about. Or I could just do my girlfriend.

I choose to focus on the latter. I close my eyes and drown out all of the voices until it's just me and Em alone on a beach. No we're in a hidden clearing in the forest. Fuck it, we're at home in bed. She's already naked so I don't have to wrestle with that devious bra. Her eyes are hungry and focused, pleading with me to take her. I gently part her legs to find that she's already dripping wet, soaking the bed sheets with her moisture. She shivers at my touch.

"Let me clean that up for you," I growl in a low, seductive voice. "You're a _very_ dirty girl."

My tongue flicks at her entrance and her reaction is perfect. An aching groan escapes her lips and she arches her back at the teasing pleasure. I breathe hot air over the sensitive area and Bickslow stares at us.

My eyes snap open. Across the room, the fucker has this cunning smile like he knows shit. Even though his eyes are hidden, I can feel his gaze fall on me, as sharp as the kitchen knives I want to throw at him right now. I realize that he's smirking because it looks like there's suddenly flashlight in my pocket.

I quickly pull Em onto my lap. I can see that several dark spots of precum have already soaked through to my outer most layer. But everyone else seems caught up in their conversations and I don't think anyone else noticed. She wiggles around 'getting comfortable' and letting me know that my boner has spoken loud and clear to her. I have to bite my tongue to block the moan that's rising.

Fuck, I want her so bad. She squeaks and I realize that I'm gripping her thin arms too tightly.

"Laxus, are you okay?" Lisanna asks with concern.

My heart is pounding in my chest, making my breathe short and irregular. I think my face must be flushed too.

"Yeah, he's just... congested," Em covers. Do dragons even have allergies?

"Well, this was fun but we'll let you get on with your day," Ever says with a wink and a knowing smile. I don't even care if she knows, I'm just grateful at the prospect of finally being rid of everyone.

I give her grateful smirk as she ushers everyone out of the door.

"Have fun you two," Bickslow teases.

"Wait, what?" Freed looks quickly between Em and I, finally catching on.

I don't even wait for the door to close before scooping her up and throwing her on the bed. Despite the adorable pout she gives me, I know she loves it when I man-handle her.

I throw her on the bed and fall on top of her, driving her breath out. But before she can catch it, my lips hungrily crash into hers. One hand holds the back of her head and the other starts to make its way up the front of her shirt. I roughly push the fabric of her bra aside so I can grope the soft flesh beneath it. She's too busy wrestling with my tongue to notice its tautness pulling at her skin.

She moans sweetly into my mouth.

Holy shit, I could probably cum just by dry-humping her. I don't even care though. They way she presses her hips against me as I grind my hardness between her legs...

My inhibiting pants are becoming too tight. I break our kiss and sit up so she can watch me undo my belt. She stares lustily as I undo the buckle and unzip my pants. I'm so hard that the head is peaking out of my boxers, giving her a little tease. But I don't give her any more than that and push her back onto the bed. I can do the rest while we make out.

A knock at the front door interrupts my progress. She turns her head to look through the open bedroom door but a quickly turn it back and reclaim her lips. I shove my tongue in her mouth and explore every crevice. She doesn't resist until the second, louder knock jars the door.

"Just ignore it," I growl and attempt to regain her attention. But she's already wiggling out from beneath me.

"I can't, I promised Wendy and Carla I'd go shopping with them this afternoon," she apologized.

I force her to sit back down on the bed and possessively hold her close to my body. My hot breath tickles her ear, causing her to shudder.

"Tell me," I purr in her ear, "would you rather go out with a pussy, or stay here and taste my cock? I know I would rather play with your pussy." I slip a calloused hand down the front of her pants and stroke the soft folds. She's soaking wet.

"Pussy," she stated and broke free from my grasp. "Thanks for understanding!"

"Em, wait," I plead and desperately grab for her retreating figure. But it's too late and she is already out of the door.

Her head peaked back in the door and I look at her with pleading eyes. "I love you," she smiles and disappears for good.

"Love you too," I groan and burry my face in the soft pillow.

Cock-blocked by a pussy. Man, what luck.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!


End file.
